


Fly me to the Moon

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 近未来架空索香的登月之旅
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Fly me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> “如果地球毁灭我们的爱情就要结束，那就去月球。”

1.

他们的飞船在夜间起飞，助推器喷出的火舌照亮了发射基地寂静的黑夜。

盘旋升空的最初几分钟，索隆没什么特别的感觉，那就像是他们香波地游乐场坐过山车——而旁边的山治碰了一下他的手，又立刻缩回去了。

如果不是飞行器的噪音太大，索隆一定会大声嘲笑这个平日里总是一脸不知天高地厚的白痴圈眉，居然会因为起飞紧张。

十几分钟后，身体像被某种看不见的力量驱动，猛地向上漂浮了几厘米，然后又落回原处——这是一个信号，飞船已经顺利驶入了预定的轨道。

索隆解开安全带起身，旁边的山治也几乎在同一时刻站起来，他们脱下用于起飞和降落的特制宇航服，随手扔在了一旁。

他们的飞船“月光桑尼”虽然只是弗兰奇从报废飞船墓场里搜罗边角料造的，却和那些正规厂商制造的宇宙飞船一样，能够抵消舱内的重力失衡。

“你去睡觉吧。我把轮休时刻表贴在告示板上，我守第一岗。”  
山治却只是盯着身后半身高的圆形窗里逐渐远去的地球，“这种时候谁睡得着啊。”

索隆想了想，按下仪表盘上某个控制键，所有的照明灯顷刻熄灭，飞船顿时漂浮在蓝星梦幻幽深的反射光里。  
他在金发男人身边坐下，顺手扔过去一条毛毯。  
毛毯扔到了山治脸上，但他难得没气得跳起来，只是把毛毯裹在了身上，半自言自语地感慨起来，“明明这颗星球这么美丽，月球人却叫她’死区’…”

那是因为从几十年前开始，地球就接连不断地爆发战争，最有钱的一部分人纷纷想办法移民去了月球、火星或者木星的卫星，并高傲而轻飘飘地留下一个“死区”的名字。但能这么做的终归只是少数，剩下的绝大多人不得不投身无止境的战争，或者挤在分布于各地的庇护所里勉强度日。

空气逐渐变凉，索隆又催了一次山治去睡觉，并伸手去抢他身上的毯子。  
金发男人终于不情愿地站起来，往太空舱最深处走去。

索隆又在驾驶位上坐了一会儿，直到听到身后传来均匀的呼吸声，才打开飞行日志开始记录，在看到那里面他们曾经的航海士娜美留下的诸多“小贴士”时，回忆顿时翻涌上来。

——无论如何，他们总算顺利出发了。

地球上的混战在大约三年前结束，然后一种奇怪的血液病就开始在人类间蔓延。

这种症状与白血病类似、病理机制却大相径庭的血液病，在早期没有任何征兆，后期却会突然爆发导致患者大量出 血直到死亡。  
这种病目前在地球上还是不治之症，但有传闻说月球的低重力舱和特效药早已在数年前就攻克了这种疑难杂症。  
可即使听到这种传说，昂贵的登月费用和极为苛刻的离境审查也几乎堵死了所有地球人前去月球治疗的道路。

索隆记得以前乌索普还庆幸过他们这些人运气不错都没有“中招”，结果就在不久前庆祝战争结束三周年的时候，厨子为大家切牛排切到一半，突然流鼻血流得停不下来，最后不得不跑到了医院去。  
到了第二天，索隆在晨光中睁开眼睛，正听到山治把声音压得很低对同样在医院守了一夜的乔巴说，“抱歉，我可能中招了。”

后来大家开始讨论要如何制定一个或许会有效的治疗计划。弗兰奇说他可以试着帮山治造一个能不断刺激骨髓造血的永动机，布鲁克甚至说他听说南美洲的什么地方有火星人留下的科学基地，把人放进去照一下特殊激光就能痊愈——眼看着越说越不靠谱，索隆喊了一嗓子“好吵”，然后面对众人的目光，说出了那句“要不去就月球吧”。

人们顿时陷入沉默，最先回过神来的是山治，他冲到索隆跟前，露出熟悉的不屑一顾，“做什么白日梦呢你这个绿藻头！月球哪是说去就能去的。”

可他这话没得到任何人的响应，又过了一会儿，大家居然就开始讨论起要怎么去月球。

弗兰奇说他能从报废飞船厂找一些边角料把他的旧飞船改造成登月飞船，罗宾说她可以试着黑掉地球基站扫描飞船的监控，娜美说她可以从现在供职的公司偷出飞往月球的导航——总之，登月的事就这么莫名其妙地敲定了，但索隆注意到山治在同伴们讨论的过程中始终一言不发，只是不停地抽着烟。

索隆和山治住在同一条街上，那天晚上回去的时候，他问山治你这个当事人到底想不想去月球。  
山治呼出长长的一串白烟，整个人顿时变得不真实起来，他耸耸肩，“去啊，为什么不去。男人最浪漫的旅行就是天空和海洋，海看得差不多了，是时候去看看太空了。”  
“白痴，这又不是去旅游。”

直到很久后索隆才反应过来，山治或许是利用回家路上的那段时间达成了某种自我妥协。

厨子不会开飞船，任何和操纵机械沾边的事他都一窍不通，索隆会陪他一起去虽然是所有人都已经默认的共识——毕竟全世界都认为他们是恋人——但山治或许需要一点时间才能把自己说服。

那可是势必会堵上生命、且完全不同于他们以往航海的太空旅行。

之后的几个星期里，大家紧锣密鼓地为登月做准备。这种血液病在显出症状后病程就会骤然加快，谁也不知道山治还剩多少时间。

在娜美看来，登月旅行中可能会发生的意外实在太多，多到后来她直接吐槽说干脆要不还是让弗兰奇或者甚平这种“老司机”送山治过去更稳妥，毕竟最大的隐患其实是某个路痴星际迷航。

旁边的路飞闻言哈哈大笑，“娜美你说什么呢！这种超——浪漫的月球旅行，当然得是索隆和山治他们两个去啦！！”

路飞一席话说得索隆愣住了，半天才反应过来回呛船长，“要不是怕你们饿死我才没兴趣和这个白痴圈眉去月球旅行呢！”  
山治也跟着附和，“光是想想和这个死绿藻在太空里度过十天我都要窒息了——”

他们说完之后心照不宣地看了对方一眼，索隆在那双故作不屑的银蓝色眼睛里看到了某种熟悉弧光。那是只有他能破译的信号。

——每次索隆看到这种弧光就会觉得，即使他们从没公开承认过对方是恋人，这样的生活也不错。

索隆是被闹钟声吵醒的。凌晨一点，该换班了。

他打了个哈欠，从床头柜里摸出一盒药，递给正迎面走来的厨子，“吃药。八片蓝的，两片黄的。”  
“八片蓝的？你确定没记错？”  
“睁大眼睛自己看！药盒上写着呢！”

临走的时候，乔巴塞给他们一大堆药，还反复强调遇到不同气压可能会出现的情况，以及如果不慎出血了该怎么止住。  
那时候蠢厨子笑得一脸不在乎，说用不着那么夸张，不过只是十天的月球航行，过去他们在海上执行任务的时候最久有两三个月都不下船。

如今索隆觉得，山治这不知几分真假的乐观真能帮他们平安度过这十天可就太好了。

2.

之后的几天，飞船一直在按照预定的航道航行。  
他们偶尔会驶入折射太阳光后散发着梦幻七彩光芒的小型星云，但更多的时候飞船只是在看不见边际的黑暗里慢慢航行。  
时间在宇宙里是静止的，而这份静止会在某个维度上转变为空洞。

山治很快就变得坐立不安。他表达的方式是一直嚷嚷着要做饭，说到最后还真的跑去了都不能称之为厨房的储物区捣鼓起来。

索隆觉得能借此转移下注意力也好就随厨子去了，结果他才闭上眼睛冥想，飞船突然开始剧烈摇晃，然后山治就连同着锅和里面刚刚烧热的通心粉一起飞到了他身上。

滚烫的通心粉溅到身上烫得索隆倒吸一口气，但他也顾不上骂人，赶紧切到手动驾驶驶离了这片危险的区域。等飞船重归平静后，索隆拎着平底锅，向一脸无辜的山治挥过去，“干嘛非得做这么麻烦的东西？随便捏几个饭团不好吗？”

“想得真美，某些绿色植物出发前嫌米沉不是全都没带吗，我上哪给你变饭团去？”  
“那你瞎折腾什么，冰箱里的压缩饼干不香吗！”索隆边说边从冰箱里取出饼干，目光停在冰箱旁边被做成留声机模样的播放器上。  
布鲁克坚持要弗兰奇把这个装上，还给塞了不少老唱片供他们消遣，结果为了省电，他们到现在都没打开过。

“喂，把骨头的那些碟找出来，听听音乐吧。”  
“哦哟？原始人绿藻头居然还会欣赏艺术？”  
“你怎么这么多废话！快放吧。”

结果打开播放器，音响里回荡的只有嘶拉嘶拉的乱流，可能是宇宙磁场搅乱了声波。

“赶紧关掉吧！心脏病都要犯了。”山治喊，他正站在储物柜旁翻箱倒柜。  
“……你到底在找什么？”  
“咖啡，我怎么记得昨天罐子里还有两包？”  
“我没动过。”索隆心想八成是厨子自己喝掉但不记得了，航行的这几天里，山治一直在接连不断地喝咖啡，这让他多少有点不安。

山治到最后也没找到咖啡，只好改泡了花茶，但就在他一边泡茶一边斩钉截铁对索隆说一定是你这个绿藻头把咖啡偷喝了的时候，鼻血突然毫无征兆地滴下来。

索隆冲向药柜，回来就看到山治像是想把血洗掉，可那血依然流得飞快，完全停不下来，当事人还在那里故作轻松地一个劲抱怨，“真是太麻烦了！”  
索隆急得一边骂人一边给山治递止血药——他记得格外清楚，止血药是黑色的小胶囊。

厨子吞下了整整一盒黑色胶囊鼻血才慢慢止住，他抬起头，被金发遮住一半的脸简直就像身后的墙面一样苍白。  
“喂，需要输血吗？”索隆递去一块毛巾，他还记得上次聚会这家伙喷血喷得停不下来最后不得不跑去医院的事。  
“别开玩笑了，一共才带了多少血啊，要是下次——”  
“还下次！没有下次了你再喷血我就把你这个蠢圈眉扔出去。”  
“……也是，不会有下次了。毕竟我一般只为美女流 血，这次真是邪门了，居然对着你这个绿藻头！”

山治虽然这么说，人在那天之后确实肉眼可见地憔悴下去。  
索隆不由开始思索弗兰奇准备的燃料够不够他冒险把飞船开快一点。厨子像是看出这点，换了个口风开始埋怨机舱里太冷害他感冒，他一直这么不断地歪歪叽叽，导致索隆的情绪总是在担心和想揍他之间反复横跳。

唯一的好消息是航行到现在为止一切顺利，再有四天，他们就能抵达月球了。

当天晚上，两人讨论起进到月球降落轨道后要如何混过登陆扫描——之前地球的起飞许可是罗宾帮忙伪造的，她虽然也给了他们一串黑进月球的监控系统的代码，但那些代码相当古老，很可能已经作废。  
就在他们研究潜入月球背面无监管地带的可行性的时候，山治的眼角突然开始滴血，索隆刚想去拿药，就看到血从厨子的耳朵鼻子嘴唇总之所有地方像小溪一样流出来——飞船恰巧经过负压严重的区域，山治几乎是立刻平躺下去，也没能阻止那些血使坏般地从各式各样的间隙里漏出来。  
最担心的情况还是发生了。索隆从冰箱里拖出血袋，手忙脚乱地为山治插上输血针，他做得太急，扎了好几针才找到血管，那还不是最令人头疼的地方——由于紊乱的气压，血才刚输进去就又从别的地方漏出来，厨子简直就像一个到处都是缺口的玻璃杯，下一秒就会支离破碎——索隆发现自己的手在颤抖，虽然幅度很轻，但他觉得自己马上就要拿不稳手里的血袋了。

“别抖，我看得头晕。” 索隆突然听到山治这样说。  
虽然声音小得像蚊子叫，他还是每一个字都听到了。  
然后山治慢慢地握住了索隆的手，触感冰冷得让人绝望，但那冰冷里似乎有点点温暖萦绕，“……把止血药拿来。”

索隆抬头，正对上山治的视线，那张 平日里总是很欠揍的脸此时像纸一样惨白，上面的斑驳血迹越发醒目，他不知道是不是错觉，山治像是在笑，还不是平日里和他吵架时那种臭屁又嚣张的笑，这种笑容——索隆记忆里只有在战场上乔巴哭着为他们包扎伤口时才在山治脸上见过。

血流得比刚才慢了一些，但还是淅沥不停。索隆从未像此刻这样痛恨太空里这些看不见摸不着的引力和磁场，即使它们曾是关于太空的传说里最浪漫的一部分。

他差不多把存在冰箱里的血全用完了出血才彻底停下来。索隆看着一地的狼藉，差点被突如其来的疲惫感搞得坐到地上。  
最后他定了定神，小心翼翼地把地上的金发男人放在床上，“喝水吗？”  
“废话，快渴死了。”山治的声音里满是虚弱，像是费了不少力气才勉强发出声音，“绿藻头，你是不是又迷路了？”  
“？？？你在说什么梦话？” 索隆正纳闷山治为什么突然这么说，目光瞟到导航仪上，才发现他们真的偏航了——看来刚才经过的区域远不只是负压那么简单，他们的飞船居然不知不觉间被牵扯出那么远。

索隆鼓捣了半天才勉强规划出一条不会撞到彗星的航线，导航随即反馈这条路线会导致他们的旅程再延迟两天，但此刻也没有什么更好的选择了。  
调好自动驾驶后，索隆回到飞船的另一边，山治已经陷入了昏睡，人还保持着刚才的姿势，侧躺着，一只手垂在被子外面。

索隆揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，把人转过去躺平。  
他不知道这样能不能让山治舒服点，虽然那家伙现在大概什么都感觉不到。

山治的觉一直很轻，或许是因为在战时除了做厨子还得负责侦查。如果放在平时，索隆这样他早就醒了，但此刻山治依然睡得很沉，呼吸也不似往常，带着一种痛苦的厚重感。他身上的浅灰色长袖睡衣被血和冷汗搞得皱巴巴，索隆只能拿来自己的睡衣给他换上。

再次把山治抱起来的时候索隆才意识到他轻得有点不正常——至少和他们上次做爱时相比，抱在手里就像没有重量——他明明一直以来看上去就和过去没什么两样。  
山治在睡梦里发出一声含糊不清的呓语，或许说是呻吟更为恰当，他身上冷得像是要结冰，以至于索隆开始后悔自己当年在军校时为什么没有好好学医疗课。

他们上学的那些年里，这种满是长篇大论的科目索隆基本都是睡过来的，考试也都是靠山治帮忙才勉强通过。那时山治每次都扬言这次绝对不再给绿藻抄，但真的进了考场还是会把卷子放到刚好能被索隆看到的地方。

还有那些在礼堂上的几百人的大课，索隆总是会睡得放飞自我跑到山治身上，大部分时间山治都会毫不留情地把他捶起来，但有那么几次——也许是好几次——他也会允许他睡到自然醒。

有一次索隆睡到一半醒来，发觉自己正躺在山治的腿上，对方细长而骨节分明的手就在眼睛上方几厘米处奋笔疾书，他还记得厨子袖口那股淡淡的烟草香——可他现在身上只剩下药水和血的味道了。  
索隆用了很多种办法都没能让山治变暖，他实在流太多血了，或许明天还得再输一次血——他这样想着，侧身躺到床上抱住了山治，那感觉真是微妙，通常他们只有很兴奋之后才会这样贴在一起，这还是第一次没有那个的拥抱——他轻轻用鼻尖蹭着山治苍白而冰冷的颈窝，直到那个地方稍稍变热。

再撑三天，他在心里默念道。

3.

第二天山治醒来的第一句话，是“绿藻头你的睡衣为什么这么丑”。  
索隆听到这话顿时轻松多了，他抓住山治的领口，“脱掉。现在就给我脱.”  
“我不。”山治笑嘻嘻地把毛毯披到身上，“现在是什么情况？”

“会比原定计划晚两天到月球。另外昨天为了修正航线耗费了很多燃料，接下来要精打细算过日子了。”

金发男人点点头，把身上的毛毯裹得更紧了一点，索隆这时才想起来他原本是想再拿个血袋，“……药和血都剩得不多了。”  
“嗯。”  
山治看上去很淡定，可索隆知道他也只能强作镇定。这点他俩都一样。

气氛顿时变得有点微妙，或许是昨晚恐怖的场面还历历在目。  
“能站起来吗？”索隆试着转移话题，“能站起来就搭把手帮我把氧气瓶搬出来。”  
“氧气瓶？”山治扶着床头慢慢站起来，“那不是嵌在墙里的吗，为什么要搬出来？”  
“为了节省电瓶里的电。需要吸氧的时候可以手动把面罩接上去吸。”  
“……没想到你这个月光族绿藻头关键时候还挺会过日子的嘛。”

他们关闭了非必需的所有电器。主显示屏、收音机、各式各样的生活设施，还有照明灯——上次这样做是为了浪漫，这次是不得已而为之。

两人在一片漆黑的船舱里也无事可做，只好在床上闲聊消磨时间。但山治明显不是特别有精神，才聊了几句，就又昏昏沉沉地睡过去。

近月这一侧的飞行轨道上时不时会飘过陨星的碎片，在遥远的太阳反射下呈现出缥缈的幽蓝。浩瀚宇宙里所有与生命或时间有关的事都变得不值一提，毕竟光沿直线飞过一年的距离都不能丈量它纵深的毫厘。索隆看着那些围绕飞船的尘碎，不知有多少无名的星体在这个瞬间寂灭——可即使如此生命也不是虚无，就算宇宙与他无关，他也绝不能放任躺在他身侧那个人真实鲜活的生命像无名的陨星那样流逝。

莫名的空洞感促使他侧身抱住身边的人，也不管会不会把山治弄醒。  
这是个放在平时太过孩子气的举动，但此时索隆发现自己是如此害怕失去他，甚至比昨天晚上他流血不止的时候还害怕。  
厨子醒了，在他手臂里慢慢地转过身来，有点模糊的银蓝色眼睛里依然涤荡着熟悉的弧光。过了一会儿，山治露出清浅的笑容，“白痴，我在这儿。”

索隆只觉得自己体内名为欲望的火焰被点燃了。 他原本下定决心在抵达月球之前绝不和山治做，但此刻在这被浸泡在黑暗的时间里，他简直像产生臆想一样从对方身上感受到了温暖和光，仿佛整个宇宙里仅仅只剩下这一个他能追逐的光源。 于是他低头吻上山治的唇，食指在他腰际轻轻摩擦，这是他们之间的另一个信号。 山治在黑暗中回应了他的吻。 那是一场完全不同于以往充满占有欲、欲望和侵略的欢爱，索隆觉得自己简直像是用尽了一生的温柔和克制，把“性”里关于贪婪和利己的部分完全剔除，只剩想把自身化作温存留在对方血肉里的愿望。

但第二天山治就开始昏迷不醒——也没有什么症状，就像睡着了一样。  
索隆并不认为那是前一晚的事造成的。就像他之前不想做爱也不是因为害怕伤害到对方的身体——他只是觉得那会在某种意义上让山治丧失一部分活下去的斗志，毕竟人类就是怀着未竟的愿望才会强迫自己生存的物种。  
他和山治都经历过漫长的战争，他们都明白这一点。

月球，月球。最后的希望又变成了月球。  
只要到了那里，噩梦都会结束。

他们已经非常接近降落月球的轨道，索隆甚至能远远看到月球上方等待降落的队列。他估算着距离，最多再有几个小时他就能驶入那片区域，只要找个机会插队，就能混在那些飞船里用罗宾给的代码骗过监控登陆月球。

就在这时，索隆突然听到一阵异响，像是衬衫在风中振动的声音。然后他看见仪表盘上某几个指针逆时针地拨动回去，再一抬头，原本在月球上方一字排列的飞船纷纷逆行着驶出轨道——索隆心中有种不祥的预感，他打开收音机，桑尼应该已经进入了能收到月球公频的范围，从那些叽叽喳喳杂乱无章的交谈里，索隆大致听出是一百二十光年外的某颗恒星爆炸引发了这边的引力混乱。

一百二十光年。这距离实在太近了。

索隆赶紧切到手动模式掉转方向背着月球加速，但一波看不见的引力乱流已经攻击上来——他眼睁睁地看着几艘飞船失去控制狼狈地撞在一起在巨大的爆炸中顷刻化作尘埃，而那些“尘埃”又四下散开撞击到路径上的其他飞船，更多的飞行器顷刻化为灰烬。

飞船的残骸和矮星的碎片接连不断地从四面八方飞来，还有许多慌不择路的飞船时不时出现在索隆预定的航线上，他顾不得别的，脑子里只剩下一个念头，得赶紧离开这片引力错乱的死亡之海。

这时他突然听到一声闷响，回头就看到被他用拘束带固定在床上的山治连着身边的输液架一起飞了过来，厨师的身体撞上副驾驶座又摔到地上，发出了一声闷响。  
索隆看到一滴腥红的血顺着他眼角流下来，顿时觉得天旋地转，再也无力维持一直以来的克制，他有点绝望地大喊出声，“别是现在啊臭厨子！！”

他无暇思考飞船会不会撞上飞来的残片，解开安全带就跌跌撞撞冲到山治身边，把人揽到怀里，又一把扯过驾驶座上的安全带把他们一起牢牢固定，所幸血没再流出来，“白痴！！别死在这里好吗？月球就在脚下了！我们都走这么远了……”

索隆觉得这实在太悲哀了。  
他们走过了那么多，从无穷无尽的战争到前些天的惊心动魄，却要在最后的最后输给这无言的宇宙。  
可最伤感的是，他无力改变这一切。人类怎么可能拿宇宙有办法，他们甚至从来都没读懂过她。

索隆突然感到山治动了动。

“………小点声，弱智绿藻，不要冲着我耳朵喊啊……”  
绿发男人一时怔住了，他看见山治慢慢地伸手扶上他的肩膀，艰难地转动着身体。  
“……你他妈……你这是想勒死我吗……把安全带扣在我脖子上……”

索隆简直要破涕为笑。他实在想不明白这个卷眉为什么在这种时候开口还是这些不着边际的蠢话，他连忙解开安全带，金发男人在失去安全带固定的瞬间摔到地上，飞船还在剧烈摇晃，索隆看着他迷迷糊糊地一边骂一边扶着座位挪到副驾驶坐上。

“这到底什么情况？”山治揉着太阳穴，卷眉皱在一起的样子相当滑稽。  
“你这个对操作机械一窍不通的家伙就算知道了也没什么用吧。”  
“瞧不起谁呢臭绿藻！还不是没我在你才搞得这么一团糟……所以我们在哪？”  
“距离月球一百二十万米左右的地方。总之这里没什么安全轨道，随时都可能撞上陨石和彗星。”

明明他刚才还在感叹一百二十万光年近在咫尺——如今他们距离月球的这一百二十万米，却显得如此漫长遥远。

“……用风来爆破把飞船弹回去呢？”  
“疯了吧你个蠢圈眉，怎么像路飞一样说这种奇怪的话。”  
“什么奇怪的话！老 子虽然不会开飞船但是物理学得比你好多了好吗！弗兰奇给桑尼装上那个就是为了做这种事好吧！”

索隆本来想反驳，他们的船工是为了让他们在骇入月球监控系统失败后能直接降落月球背面才安装了那个装置，但他突然不想去质疑这个计划的可行性了——燃料已经所剩无几，血袋也几乎用尽，厨子恐怕也撑不了多久了，留在原地等待救援和用风来爆破把飞船推回月球好像还是后者成功的概率更大。

“你知道启动风来爆破之后手动驾驶就不能用了吧？”  
“所以呢。”  
“桑尼的陨石切割射线也许能帮清除一部分路上的阻碍，但如果碰上高速运转无法提前捕捉的飞行物，可能就直接撞上然后炸成碎片了。”  
“……你到底想说什么啊！”  
“就是说我们坠机的概率超级无敌大。” 话虽这么说，索隆已经开始操作启动风来爆破的前置程序。

期间山治一直都没说话，直到看见Wind Burst的字样出现在显示屏上，才突然叹息一声，“也许一开始你就不该来的。”

索隆没忍住笑出了声。

“笑什么啊绿藻头？”山治立刻抗议。  
“笑你到现在居然还说这种话，白 痴圈眉。”索隆解开安全带站起来，取出用于起飞和降落的宇航服，同时从一边上锁的柜子里悄悄摸出一支细小的针管。

“之前听去过月球的特拉男说，那边的人用月海来划分城市，你说我们会降落到哪个月海呢。”  
“……也许正好撞上月谷或者月山？毕竟你这个路痴绿藻开飞机什么事情都可能发生。”  
“再胡说八道我就砍死你哦！”索隆握着针管走到山治背后，在那边还在叫嚣“死绿藻就是个白 痴”的时候，迅速把针管里的药推进了对方身体里。  
“绿……”山治满脸错愕，却只来得及说了一个字就软 绵绵地倒下去。

索隆把他塞进宇航服，又搬回到床上，用了三条拘束带牢牢地把人捆上。  
最后他摸了摸山治的脸，为他戴上头盔、接好唯一的一瓶氧气，就坐回了驾驶舱。

屏幕显示风来爆破还有五分钟准备就绪，索隆盯着显示屏上不断更新的代码，突然想到了一件事。  
他点开许久没有启动过的飞行日志，把手放到了键盘上。

4.

月球 泡沫海 医疗基地

山治有点紧张地整理着他的衬衫，他之前一直穿着医疗基地的制 服，这还是第一次换上衬衫。  
他至今没能适应月球的重力和气温，就像不能适应这件自动调节温度的衬衫一样。

“你看上去非常帅。真的。”站在旁边的弗吉妮亚士官像是看出山治的心思，露出甜美的微笑。  
山治有点不好意思地把袖口拉下去一点，“他大概什么时候到呀？”  
“应该快了，他们两个小时前就从酒海那边出发了。唉，要不是泡沫海的基地只负责治疗安布弥-德蒙狄综合征，你们也不会被分开。”

“安布弥-德蒙狄综合征”是那种神秘血液病在月球上的名字。这些天弗吉妮亚给山治科普了不少月球上的常识，还顺带了给他讲了她和救援队把他们两个从桑尼号里“解救”出来时的情景。

据说那时耗尽了燃料的桑尼坠落在爱湾与睡沼间的某个地方，他们打开舱门的时候，根本没指望那被撞得破破烂烂的飞船里面还有人活着。  
但他们先是发现了被五花大绑在床上安然无恙的山治，然后是裹在破损的安全气囊里，断了无数根骨头差点被自己的肋骨戳破内脏死掉的绿藻头。

弗吉妮亚给山治说这些的时候，医疗员正在给他注射传说中的特效药，那时山治只觉得自己浑身上下的血管都像在燃烧，还没来得及产生什么想法就疼晕了过去。

再次醒来的时候，他已经被放进一个巨大的透明玻璃舱，山治在里面待了好几天，身上的部分皮肤一度变成了蓝色，直到昨天才差不多完全恢复原状。  
期间弗吉妮亚又去看过他一次，还悄悄塞给他一张纸，说上面的内容是桑尼号飞行日志上的最后一段文字。

“无论是谁看见日志，麻烦送后面那个卷眉毛白 痴去治病。别看他一脸傻样，其实快不行了。另外，如果我已经死了，请你告诉他我爱他，一直都是。谢谢。---罗罗诺亚·索隆。”

那几行小字搞得山治心绞痛了好几天。  
他可以确信，之前流血流得两眼发黑失去脉搏或者被那个特效药搞得死去活来的时候都没有这么痛。

在飞船上流血流到直觉消失几乎无法呼吸的时候，山治曾想过要不要把那三个字说出口，但他还是没说，他想如若那话说出口却成了遗言，可就太悲哀了。

所幸如今他还有机会说那句话。  
所幸他也可以告诉他的绿藻头他也爱他，一直都是。

山治听到身后有了响动，于是赶紧回过头，就看到熟悉的细碎绿发在月球不寻常的引力作用下飘动。

索隆穿着一件和自己差不多的淡蓝色衬衫站在那里，干净又清爽，眼底似有繁星。

“啊，不好意思，睡了个懒觉。”他听到他这样说。  
仿佛之前发生的一切真的只是一场梦。

山治迎上去，觉得自己差点就要飞起来。在这仅有地球六分之一重力的月球上，稍稍用力走路都会像要飞走。

但山治觉得他要淡定些，毕竟他们能与彼此共度的时间还有很多很多，于是他叉起腰，露出一如往常的笑脸。  
“是睡过了还是迷路了呀，傻瓜绿藻头～”

THE END


End file.
